marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Samurai
Silver Samurai is a villian from Marvel's X-Men comics, and a rival of Wolverine. Background Keniuchio Harada is the mutant, illegitimate son of the former Japanese crimelord Shingen Harada, head of the Clan Yashida. Following his father’s death, Harada sought the leadership of Shingen’s Clan Yashida from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but was opposed by the Ronin Yukio and Mariko’s lover, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. After Mariko’s death, Harada claimed leadership of Clan Yashida and was briefly employed by the Japanese government. Ultimately, his inability to lead Clan Yashida allowed the Mongolian crimelord Haan Kaishek to take control, and he allied with Wolverine to defeat the Kaishek’s. However, the disgrace of losing leadership was too great for Harada, and he returned to his mercenary ways. Gameplay Silver Samurai has an absurd range on many of his attacks, with him being Marvel's main poking character. He can easily fend away many of his opponents' moves with his s.mk, c.lk and many more, albeit even in different situtations (c.hp for an anti air, etc). He also can upgrade his katana with elemental properties to give himself somewhat of an advantage, but at a cost (in MVC2) change his stats drastically (e.g: attack, defense, function on moves, etc.) making him one of the most complex characters in MVC2. Special Attacks *'Hyaokuretsute: '''Silver Samurai performs a series of slashes at his opponent for as long as you mash the Light Punch button. You can dash forward while doing this and if you connect, you'll combo your enemy until one of your hits ends up bouncing them into the air, usually it's around the 4th hit, but your mileage may vary. Samurai has a quick version of this attack that acts just like the original, except it comes out as soon as you complete the command, mashing the Punch button you used will keep this attack going, and you can also dash forward while performing this as well. *'Shuriken: Your projectile attack, which can be directed by pressing up and down with the joystick. Strength of the button pressed controls the speed at which this flies, with Hard being faster. If thrown from full-screen's distance this will hit 4 times, if you take two steps closer though it hits 6 times, doing a bit more damage. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Cho-Shuriken: An improved version of your Ninja Star attack, throwing three out at once. Like the regular Ninja Star throw, you can maneuver the stars up and down with the joystick. This cannot be done in the air though. *Toki-Rai: Executing this makes you do a cool pose and then you do less damage and take more damage. You can execute this two additional times as well, which seems to negate the taking more damage effect, but why would you want to waste the Hyper meter on something that actually makes you less effective. It's possible there's some other benefit to this Hyper move, but at first glance this is worse than worthless, as it actually has a negative overall effect. *Toki-Hyo: Ice Spirit makes you do less damage, but also take less, plus some attacks will not 'stagger' you meaning you can walk through some moves to keep attacking your opponent. A timer bar appears above your Hyper meter showing how long this power up lasts for, which is about 20 seconds total. Repeating the motion before the timer runs out will power you up again. The second time you complete this move, it makes you do more damage and refreshes the timer — but only to half the total time remaining. Repeating this for a third time before the timer bar expires makes you even more difficult to stagger and take even less damage from attacks, plus it increases your damage again, equaling or in some cases, increasing what your damage normally is when you don't have Ice Spirit activated. It will also refresh your timer to half. *Toki-En: Makes you give and take more damage, this can also be "powered up" three times with each cycle increasing the amount of damage you do, and decreasing the amount you take. Basically the same rules apply as with the Ice Spirit Hyper move. *Raimeiken: You'll want to be reasonably close when you perform this, because it has a bad habit of not comboing if you're too far out. It makes Silver Samurai hold up his sword and shoot electricity out all over the place, and it does quite a bit of damage, plus it's easy to combo into. Since the electricity flies pretty much every where this is an effective anti air tool as well, making it a great Hyper move. *Hyougajin: Activating your Ice Spirit also changes this Hyper move. Now Silver Samurai jumps into the air and slams his sword into the ground sending ice at the other player. If this connects, in addition to the damage your competitor will be frozen for a brief period of time, allowing you to combo them. *Gurenjin: This can only be done after activating Toki-En. Creates a column of flames that shoots straight up, although the hitbox extends slightly out from your body, so it will hit someone standing right next to you. *Hyper Hyaokuretsu: '''This is a Hyper version of Silver Samuri's normal Hyaokuretsu attack, and is an assist attack only. Trivia *He is the only Marvel character that has a Japanese voice actor since the debut of X-Men: Children of the Atom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Artwork Silvz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom 69d1f4d61a1ec85df8a4c113908dceb4.png|Heroes and Heralds card. Sprites Also See Silver Samurai's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:silver samurai Category:X-Men: COTA Characters